Hot tubs are pools designed to hold heated water and are used for soaking, relaxation, massage, or hydrotherapy. Many users of hot tubs have their hot tubs installed at their homes. Naturally, these users seek to have tubs that enhance the aesthetics of the location in which the hot tub is installed.